Rated R to Straight Edge?
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: Alex Copeland, daughter of Edge, unexpectedly receives the WWE Champion, CM Punk as a trainer, the man she holds a grudge against. How will the Straight Edge Champion & the Rated R Daughter coexist? Will Alex's grudge turn into something else?


**_Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for a VERY long time and I think it's time to publish it. I just miss Edge so much! His attitude, ego, and spear! Ah! I want him back. _**

**_Anyways, this story will be focusing on Edge's daughter, Alex Copeland (My OC). And when she is forced to have the self-proclaimed "Best In The World" superstar, CM Punk, as a trainer & mentor. All of you guys should remember when CM Punk cashed in his Money In The Bank suitcase against Edge, right. So ever since that day, Alex has had a great resentment against Punk. So the story will circulate around Alex Copeland & CM Punk. Now the question is, how will these two get along? Will Alex ever forget about her resentment against Punk? Read on to find out. _**

**_But first! I want to give you a description of Alex Copeland do you guys won't get confused._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: Alexandra Juliet Copeland<em>**

**_Date of Birth: July 14, 1987 (Age: 24)_**

**_Birthplace: Toronto, Ontario, Canada_**

**_Stage name: "Rated R Daughter", Alex_**

**_Theme Song: "Starships" by Nicki Minaj_**

**_Finisher Move(s):_**

**_ Spear_**

**_ "Alexcator (Edgecator)" (Kneeling inverted sharpshooter),_**

**_"Alexcution (Edgecution), Impaler DDT (Lifting DDT)_**

**_Signature Move(s): _**

**_Snapmare Driver _**

**_Spinebuster_**

**_Championship accomplishments: WWE Diva Champion (4 times; longest reigning champion of the WWE Diva Championship)_**

**_Wrestling gear: Black wrestling tights/pants, a low cut grey t-shirt (above belly button), and black wrestling boots. _**

**_Current Rival: Beth Phoenix_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright then, now that you guys have an idea of how Alex Copeland is, on to the story!<em>**

**_Note: Alexandra Juliet Copeland is my OC. She is daughter of WWE Legend, Edge (Adam Copeland)._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alex POV:<em>**

**_(March 17, 2012: During a house/live event)_**

_I sat, annoyed, i__n RAW's interim general manger's office, who happens to be John Laurinaitis. Dammit man, I hate this dude. I'm supposed to get ready to face that stupid trampy Eve Torres, but no! First, I have to report to John Laurinaitis' office. For what? Who knows?_

"Anytime now!" I yelled at Laurinaitis, who was apparently waiting for someone to come.

"Please be patient Ms. Copeland, the person I've called should be in here any moment," Laurinaitis answered me.

"Who the hell is this certain "person" you called?" I asked him as I got up from my seat. But before Laurinaitis could even open his mouth, I see & hear the door slam open.

"You called Mr. Clown Shoes?" I hear no one other than the WWE Champion, CM Punk ask Laurinaitis.

"Yes Punk. Take a seat," Laurinaitis told Punk as he motioned him to sit in the chair next to mine. In which he did. He looked just as confused as I was.

"Ok. What the hell is going on? Why did you call me? What does Punk have to do with anything involving me?" I asked Laurinaitis, who was going through a pile of papers.

"Ms. Copeland, I've been informed that you don't have a trainer/mentor. Is that true?" Laurinaitis asked me. Crap. How the hell did he find out?

"Um... No..."

"For how long?"

"Since my dad retired..." I answered him.

"Ok then. As executive..." Laurinaitis was going to say until CM Punk stopped him.

"We get it! Now, what the hell do I have to do in this?" Punk asked Laurinaitis.

"Punk, you're going to be Alexandra's new trainer/mentor," Laurinaitis answered Punk. Oh no, you gotta be kidding me!

"Wait! What?" I yelled as I jumped off my seat.

"You heard me. Alexandra, Punk is your new trainer/mentor."

"Why? Why do I need a trainer? I'm a four time WWE Diva Champion. Going for her fifth title. I think I've been trained enough don't you think?" I asked. And it's true. Throughout my years in the WWE, my dad, the legendary Edge, trained me. And I've been perfectly fine these past months without my father training me.

"Every WWE Diva must have a trainer who is a WWE male Superstar," Laurinaitis said.

"Since when?" Punk asked, breaking his silence.

"Since I said so! The board of directors agreed with it, so consider it done!" Laurinaitis yelled at Punk & I.

"What I don't want him as a trainer?" I asked.

"You'll be stripped from your title opportunity against Beth Phoenix at Wrestlemania 28!" Laurinaitis threatened me.

"God dammit! Fine! I'll have Punk as a trainer!" I yelled as I sat back down in my chair. Why the hell does this happen to me? I don't freaking like CM Punk at all ever since he cashed that Money In The Bank suitcase on my dad. Don't worry, I don't like Dave Batista either because he beat down my father first.

"Alright then, now that it's settled, you may leave," Laurinaitis told Punk & I as he motioned us the exit. Without saying a word, Punk & I walk out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Where do you think you're going shortie?" I asked Alex as I grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"Away from you," Alex answered me as she released her wrist from my grip.

"Why so much hate shortie?"

"Stop calling me that! And you know why there's so much hate!" Alex yelled at me.

"Common Alexandra. That happened four years ago! Plus, you dad got the title back! Get over it! And get used to seeing me a lot because I'm your trainer now. So, why don't you stay at my place? You know, to get a head start in our "training"," I asked Alex as I put my right hand on her shoulder & winked at her.

"No chance in hell Punk. I already have a place to stay at," Alex told me as she pushed my hand away from her shoulder. At that moment, Alex's iPhone rang. As she saw the screen, her lips formed a frown.

"Why so glum shortie?"

"Shut up! What is this? "Bad Luck for Alexandra Copeland" day? Now, I don't have a place to stay at! Kelly Kelly brought her new trainer, The Miz, at our place!" Alex yelled, full of stress.

"That ain't true."

"What?"

"You do have a place to stay. With me," I answered Alex. I then notice her think the offer deeply.

"Fine! But just because I don't have a place to stay at!" Alex told me.

"Sure shortie. Admit it."

"Admit what?" Alex asked me as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"That you're staying with me because you want to be "trained" so badly by me," I answered her as I felt a smirk form in my lips. After a few seconds, I think Alex got what I was trying to say.

"Don't make me spear you!" Alex yelled at me.

"Don't make me _lay _you," I told her back.

"I'm not going to answer that!" Alex yelled at me as she began to walk away.

_Oh this is going to be fun. The Straight Edge Champion & the Rated R Daughter, in the same roof. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Not the best in the world but I tried. :D. Lol.<strong>_

_** I'm never that good in first chapters. :(. It'll be a miracle to me if this one was good. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it & liked it. More coming up!**_

_**'Till next time! Next chapter coming soon! **_


End file.
